


2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Revelations

by Maxbass



Series: The Pit [2]
Category: The Pit - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Coxville, Cunnilingus, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Ejaculation, Girls Kissing, High School, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Male Character of Color, Multi, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: After her night with Jenny and Kitty Marcella wakes up and gets a guided tour from Jenny until she has to leave. She meets Jenny's mother who seemm to know a little more about her grandmother and learns what happened from her while she gets to know some citizens a little more intimatelySequel to 2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Destination CoxvilleCharacters:Marcella Highthorn (female) © MaxbassAll Other Characters © The Pit
Series: The Pit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094852





	2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Revelations

It is late in the morning when the three women wake up after their wild night of hot lesbian sex with Kitty getting out of bed first and walks to the computer. “Damn, we got two million views and a mail box full of black dick pics” she giggles while she watches her mother and her lover get out of bed naked. “Mmm that is even more viewers than the time I cucked your daddy” Jenny giggles and looks at Marcella with a smile when she notices something about their guest and lover. 

“Not sure if I’m seeing things but it looks like your breasts and ass have grown a little bigger, what do you say Kitty?” the blonde milf asks her daughter who takes a closer look and fondles Marcella’s breasts and butt who moans in response which makes the girl giggle but then looks at her mother “I think you might be right, it feels like her breasts are two sizes bigger than when we met her” the younger Summers tells her mother who nods.

“I can’t suddenly grow bigger in areas without cosmetic help all of a sudden, you must be imagining things” Marcella says not believing what she is hearing but when she moves, she feels some kind of different in her balance since her top feels a little heavier than it did before. “Well there is some history to this town but it would be weird for sure but it sure looks like you’ve grown sexier” Jenny grins before she presses her large breasts against her lover’s breasts and grabs that sexy butt and kisses deeply.

“I’m next” Kitty grins and kisses Marcella next while Jenny gets in the shower to clean herself of all that sweat she had build up during last night.

“Hope you enjoyed your midnight snack that I gave you, my friends wanted to see that” Kitty giggles when she sees Marcella lick her lips. “Yes it was rather tasty compared to what I am used to, want to shower together while Jenny makes breakfast?” Marcella asks with a naughty smile on her face which gets an equal naughty smile back. “Don’t have to twist my arm for that” Kitty giggles as the two lovers take a hot shower together.

“Hmm maybe they were right” Marcella thinks when she tries to put her bra on which feels rather tight and smaller than it should be when flesh spills from the top. The redhead also has some trouble putting her jeans on which seems to hug tighter around her posterior and her blouse feels tighter as well.

She gets downstairs and gets a few whistles from her sexy hosts who look admiringly at the tight fitting of her clothes. “Well I think you might be right about things getting bigger on my body, it feels like my bra is two sizes too small” Marcella tells them and they nod. “Not sure how that can be but then it’s good that we will some shopping in a few days so we can get some more fitting clothes then just in case it gets bigger” Jenny tells her and Kitty agrees with that.

“Well I have to go soon for my date” Kitty announces while she looks at the clock and grabs a piece of bread putting some strawberry jam on it “fuck I have to go now or I’ll be late and he won’t be happy if I’m late” she says and rushes out of the door which slams behind her.

“I guess she thought she had more time but we were going at it for quite a bit last night and then you two got busy in the shower” Jenny giggles and winks after finishing breakfast they clear the table. They put the dishes in the dishwasher before they sit down and cuddle a little when Jenny has an idea “how about I show around town a little before I have to go on my date? I hate to leave you alone but I had plans made but I still have some time before I have to go before I have to leave but at least I should make you a little more familiar with the town of where you will work in for half a year and your great grandparents and grandmother come from” she grins and grabs Marcella’s hands leaving her no choice in the matter.

They step in the car and Jenny drove around town making a few stops while happily chatting about what she was showing when they arrive at Prospero park where they walk hand in hand looking like a couple in this Southern town while staring at one another in the eyes. “It feels unreal being like this with both mother and daughter” she smiles happily when suddenly she hears an unknown voice shout “Vanessa Dixon? Oh my god!” Marcella hears an unknown voice from behind and turns around to see a blonde and busty woman run to her and jump in her arms who starts kissing her passionately while the redhead’s hands find a good hold on a luscious big butt.

The redhead has no clue who this is but the way the woman’s presses against her growing chest, loving how her butt feels and how she kisses, she could not help but kiss back just as passionately. Then she hears Jenny giggle next to her and sounding like Kitty when she and her first kissed “go mom!” When the other blonde woman breaks the kiss and gets a closer look noticing her mistake, she blushes and giggles “sorry but you look so like her”.

“Don’t be and Vanessa was my grandmother though I never knew her maiden name” Marcella says while she gently let the woman stand on her feet before she softly kisses Jenny’s mom on the lips again. “Marcella Highthorn meet my mother Candy Cox, Candy Cox meet the new nurse of Coxville High Marcella Highthorn who will be staying at my place during her internship and…” Jenny says while introducing the two women to one another “my lover and maybe more in the future though she is the same to Kitty” she says before giggling.

“I wouldn’t be surprised about that, the Coxes and Dixons do have an intertwined history of being that close to one another” Candy says with a lewd grin when the church bell tolls and Jenny looks at the time. “I’m sorry but I really have to go before I’m late” Jenny says and hands Marcella a key “this is the house key so you can come and go as you wish but don’t forget to lock the door when you go out and the like. Will you show her around a bit mom? I have been giving her quick tour” Jenny finishes by telling her mother where they already have been before she heads out.

“I guess I have some explaining to do as well though I am surprised that you didn’t know your grandmother’s last name, what happened to her?” Candy asks Marcella who sighs and they both sit down with the blonde feeling the need to hold the redhead’s hands. “Honestly my mother and grandmother didn’t get along so they had gone their separate ways though my grandmother never told her anything about her past except where she was from which seem to be part of the reason of their fight. Then before I know it, I get a message that my grandmother was dying who had suffered from dementia for the last two years but all she could say was my mother’s name and this town”

Candy looks down for a little bit before she smiles softly. “I understand and my condolences and I am sad to hear about her passing since she and I were really close which was also the reason why she had to leave Coxville with her family so suddenly” Candy sighs before she looks at Marcella again before she continues. “In these Southern towns things are a more conservative and especially during those days. I told you that our families are intertwined for a very long time and, like you and Jenny and Kitty, your grandmother and I were lovers but when that was found out it was decided that your grandparents and grandmother should leave Coxville to never return”

Marcella listens attentively to what the gilf is telling her about her family. “To be honest the women of both families always turned from friends to lovers but this was the first time it was found out in at least one hundred and fifty years. The only reason they did not banish me is because my family being more important to the town than yours and it sucks because I really loved your grandmother. Luckily some things have changed towards the same sex things but they are still old fashioned when it comes to interracial relations but things are slowly changing even same sex marriage is discussed even if it is only for women, it is a start” Candy finishes while she looks at the granddaughter of her former lover.

The redhead nods while she squeezes Candy’s hands tenderly who smiles “you look so much like her though not her full curviness” Candy giggles before she snuggles against Marcella. “Well the way things are going I might though I have no clue what her measurements were when she was my age” Marcella says and tells Candy about the changes her body seem to be making since she got here. “Hmmm curious but I can’t complain if it does, perhaps it has something to do with the history of this town but you should ask Bobbie Sue Kindle who has been researching some of that. If you give me your number I will pass it along to her”

“I have no problem with that and you can keep it to” Marcella smiles while she writes it down and hands it to the older woman. “I am going to show you around Coxville then Marcella Dixon” Candy grins when she calls the young lady by her family name “I would like to mention though that anyone of our families can change it back to Cox and Dixon without problem here and for free, something to consider” Candy says while she takes Marcella’s hand “and consider if you want to be my lover to *giggle*” the older woman tells her while the two walk through some more of the sights but looking more like a loving couple than two women who are friends and just met.

After two hours it is halfway through the afternoon when Candy and Marcella stop at a café and sit on the terrace for a drink when Candy rubs her foot along Marcella’s leg. The redhead grins and looks up “yes I would love to be your lover and even more than it was with my grandmother if you want to” and winks which makes the other woman blush and giggle who gets up and bends over to kiss her new lover deeply on the lips.

Marcella kisses deeply back not caring about the people around them before they ask for the check and be on their merry way holding hands. “Want to go to my place?” Candy asks and Marcella nods which makes the blonde woman all giddy as she leads the way to her home.

As soon as the door closes, the two of them kiss and start to undress the other. Their hands fondling the other’s breasts until they find their way to the bedroom where their fingers slip into the other’s snatch. Candy and Marcella moans softly in the kiss and Candy pushes Marcela on her bed and gets between her legs where she starts to French kiss with the redhead’s lower lips. 

“Mmm I missed being with a woman like this and to think it is with my old lover’s granddaughter mmm what a blessing in disguise” Candy thinks while drinking deeply from other woman’s snatch who moans happily at the way her lover works her womanhood. “Mmm this feels amazing aaah you’re so good at this, my love” Marcella moans while spreading her legs wider to give the gilf full access to her moist slit who happily makes use of it pressing her tongue in deeper.

Minutes of licking and Marcella cums like a freight train gushing all over the blonde woman’s face. The redhead smiles and pulls Candy up to lick her face clean of her girl cum before sloppily kissing her. “Time to rub our other lips against one another” Marcella giggles before she spreads her legs for Candy to get between them who happily does so and starts to move her hips and the two women moan lewdly.

“Mom? Are you in?” Katherine shouts when she comes in but hears moans coming from her mother’s bedroom and wonders what is going on there since she has not seen her mother with a lover or such in years. She calls out once more before opening the door when she sees her mother with another woman rubbing their pussies against one another when her mother sees her, she smiles before a moan escapes her lips.

“Mmmm Katherine aaah meet Marcella aaah she’s the granddaughter of an old lover of mine and has agreed to be my new lover aside from your sister and niece f-fuck” her mother moans in bliss and could see her daughter getting turned on from watching them. “Why don’t you get naked and join us aaah I’m sure oooh Marcella won’t mind” Candy says invitingly while Marcella nods and moans. “God, I can’t believe I’m doing this but it looks so hot, I’m sure my husband won’t mind” Katherine thinks before she gets undressed and offers her pussy to Marcella’s mouth who eagerly starts to lick it.

Two hours later and the three of them lay there breathing heavily on the bed snuggling against one another. “Mmm if this keeps growing you will have breasts as large as ours” Candy giggles “so what size were they before you came here?” she asks while fondling the redhead’s breasts. “I had thirty four Double D but my bra is feels tighter so I assume it is at least thirty four double E now” Marcella tells them and they nod. 

“Depending on how fast they grow and if they stop growing they could become as big as Jenny’s and mine which are 34GG” Katherine says “I wonder if it has something to do with this town’s history and the growing is a result of catching up with what you would otherwise have gotten if you were born here” Candy nods “I have told her the same things and both the Coxes and Dixons are known for having the biggest breasts in Coxville County” then Candy giggles “how does it feel to have shared the bed with all the Cox women in the county? Not many can claim such a feat”

“I feel amazing and privileged and honored all at the same time to have shared the bed with such beautiful women which I hope won’t be the last time” Marcella says warmly and tells them jokingly “if this keeps up I might end up becoming a full lesbian” Candy chuckles and shakes her head “trust me, Coxville won’t let that happen with a hot woman like you and I think you have plenty of men drooling over you already even if you don’t realize it yet”

“Hehehe I guess so though I think I will head to Jenny’s house so I can get some sleep as well as some dinner so I hope you can give me the directions to Jenny’s place and you can pass my phone number to Katherine if she wants it” Marcella grins when she sees the daughter nod eagerly while she gets dressed. Candy puts a bath robe on when she and Marcella step outside where Marcella gets the directions to her new home.

“Do you think her growing has something to do with the curse, mother?” Katherine asks Candy who shrugs. “More than likely it is catching up with her rather fast. Her family was almost there from the start of it from what I’ve heard though I assume she has not heard about if from her family from what she told me but we’ll see what Bobbie Sue can find out about it” the matron of the Cox family tells her daughter who agrees with that. “But at least our families have bonded again as it was meant to for all that time and it almost feels like it was her destiny to come back here and become the sole female lover of the Cox family” 

Candy giggles and nods “such a shame that her grandmother and me got caught forcing her to leave but I am glad to have her granddaughter as my lover now as well as yours, Jenny’s and Kitty’s” Katherine laughs and nods before they both get back inside.

“Come on Stacy, you know you want some of this black dick in your pussy” the boy says while holding a tight grip on the girl’s arm. This was not the first time they fucked but she is just not on the mood right now despite the forcefulness of the boy. Then she sees another familiar face and her face brightens “Hey Miss Highthorn, do you mind if I join you?!” Stacy Brown shouts and is elated when the new nurse stops looking in her direction.

Marcella looks when she hears her name and sees the dark-skinned Cheerleader wave at her with a smile. She remembers how enthusiastic the girl was in kissing her yesterday and then remembers the girl’s name “certainly Stacy I would love the company of such a beautiful woman” she shouts out and watches the girl run up to her. “Thank you, Miss” the black girl says while she locks her arm in one of the new nurse’s arms resting her head against her arm.

“Boy trouble?” the fair-skinned woman asks her companion who nods in response. “He kept on going about fucking a second time today but I was just not in the mood and let me tell you that some of the men don’t know how to take no for an answer here” Stacy tells the redhead who nods in response. “I know that feeling, had the same issues before I came here with my husband and former boyfriends” Marcella tells the girl who giggles and asks her to tell her about her husband.

“Honestly it started well enough, we fell in love and he was so passionate about equal rights for everyone and the environment and I loved that about him. He was the first to fully except my sexuality and let me explore it aside of our relationship and the fact that I was touring the country with my band” Marcella tells the young woman and continues “but as soon as he put a ring on my finger, his personality changed to jealous and petty and he became incredibly possessive. When I decided that I wanted a second career option in case my music didn’t work out as I wanted it to, he seems happy at first because he thought I would have to stay at home with him”

“So I imagine he was not happy about the internship?” Stacy asks and the redheaded sighs before she nods. “Exactly, I has asked him to deliver my request papers for several of the nearby hospitals I wanted to go to but he, I assume, stalled delivering those as long as he could until there was only one spot left which he did not expect” Marcella chuckles a little and looks at the woman at her side “well even that he tried to sabotage when he called the moving company to only deliver three boxes of the eight I had put in the truck stating that it was to make sure that I would come back to him which I was told the moment I arrived at Jenny’s and Kitty’s doorstep so I was rather angry about that”

“I’m sorry to hear that your start here was not a pleasant one and hope the rest was less stressful?” the brown-eyed girl asks and now she sees the woman smile. “Yes, I found a lot more about my grandmother and her parents today who were born here and I met several sexy ladies here, you amongst them” Marcella finishes while she gently presses Stacy’s nose who now giggles “if this continues, I will become full lesbian if this continues instead of being bisexual” This made the cheerleader chuckle “trust me when I say that none of the men here will let that happen” which gets a chuckle from the nurse who tells her that that was not the first time someone told her that.

“I guess so and thank you for listening, I have been ranting quite a bit” the redhead giggles a little but the black-haired girl smiles and snuggles closer to her. “I don’t mind and see it as a thank you for rescuing me, I am glad you remembered me to be honest” Stacy tells her and the nurse chuckles. “How could one forget someone so eager to kiss me” Marcella chuckles when she sees the response from the girl before she gives a soft kiss on those dark lips.

“Well the way Kitty talked about you, it got me curious since I have never kissed a woman before until then and must admit that I liked it as much as the other girls did” Stacy giggles a little nervously before she looked at the woman with whom she had her arms locked when she noticed the changes to the nurse’s body. “It is getting rather obvious it seems though I have no clue how this is happening” Marcella grins when she notices the staring at her breasts.

“Would you mind coming inside and have a drink? Since Jenny and Kitty are out and I have no clue when they will return, I would love the company if you don’t mind of course” Marcella asks the black girl who seem all smiles at that proposition and replies “I would love that” Stacy gently rubs the woman’s cheek before they enter the house and Marcella locks the door behind her. When she turns around Stacy wraps her arms around the redhead and kisses her fully and deeply on the lips pressing her tongue into the nurse’s mouth.

They stand there for a few minutes before they break the kiss when Stacy suggests they go to Marcella’s room. “I am in the mood again but not for dick, I want my first lesbian experience to be with you” she whispers in heat and Marcella smiles while she grabs the girl’s hand and takes her to her room upstairs where they quickly undress.

“Won’t your parents get worried if it takes too long?” Marcella asks but Stacy shakes her head and tells her that her parents are used to her being late or only coming home in the morning during the weekend but they probably expect her to be with a boy and not a woman. Marcella smiles when she pulls Stacy against her and they kiss before they fall onto the bed where they have passionate sex.

“We better be quiet or we might wake up Marcella” Kitty tells her mother when they both get home feeling a little weak in the knees after the hard sex they both had before. “Agreed let’s go upstairs quietly” Jenny says when both females silently walk up the stairs when suddenly they hear moans coming from Marcella’s room. “Looks like she found some fun herself besides grandmother and auntie” Kitty giggles when they both open the door slightly and see Marcella and Stacy go at it.

“Looks like she got her first taste of chocolate if we don’t count the cum she ate from my pussy and ass though I wonder how she will respond when she finds out that she is sleeping with the principal’s granddaughter” Kitty grins and Jenny nods. “If I wasn’t so weak in the knees after all that black cock, I would join them but for now I am tired and need a sleep” Jenny whispers and her daughter agrees with it so they quietly make way to their bedroom where they fall asleep completely exhausted.

The next morning they all wake up late after all they have done the day before. Stacy stirs next to Marcella waking her up and they smile before they tenderly kiss. “Mmm morning, I hope you enjoyed that” the redhead grins and Stacy nods happily. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again or even with a dick to share between you and me, I’m sure it will turn them on even more” Stacy chuckles while she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Marcella chuckles when she thinks she heard something similar before she gets out of bed and puts a robe on while she hears the cheerleader take a shower while she gets downstairs and into the kitchen. She rummages through the refrigerator and grabs some eggs plus a few vegetables which she cuts in small pieces while she puts several eggs in a container. The redhead roasts some bread while she starts making some omelets for all of them when Jenny is the first to come in.

“Looks like you got busy last night to” Jenny grins when she gets behind her lover and grabs those breasts while pressing hers against the redhead’s back. “Not just last night” Marcella giggles when she lets out a moan when the blonde fondles her breasts. “So you had some fun with mother as well huh?” she asks and the fair-skinned woman giggles “and your sister as well” she giggles again. “Wish I was there to see that” Jenny grins, pretending she had not heard that already, when Kitty walks in the kitchen “see what?” she asks.

“Marcella here got busy with grandmother and auntie as well as Stacy yesterday” Jenny tells her daughter who looks at the redhead and pouts cutely. “Hmmm not sure whether or not we should be jealous or not” Kitty says teasingly before she wiggles her round rear which gets a quick fondle from Marcella who tries hard to make sure she does not burn the food. “You better sit down, my lovelies…I’m almost done” Marcella says when Stacy walks in while witnessing the intimate interaction between the three of them.

“Hehehe you seem to get along quite nicely” Stacy says while the blonde mother giggles and nods. “Yes, for some reason it just feels like she is here where she belongs, don’t you agree Kitty?” Jenny asks and Kitty nods with a big grin on her face. “Mhm and we make sure that she feels like that to” she tells them while she whispers to her mom “and knows that she is ours” which gets a chuckle from Jenny before Marcella puts breakfast on the table though it is more like brunch than breakfast.

When Stacy leaves and the three of them are all cleaned up they sit down at the table with a cup of coffee when Jenny asks what happened besides the naughty things because she remembers her mother calling Marcella by her grandmother’s full name. Kitty raises an eyebrow at this but looks with interest at her lover. Marcella looks at her two hosts and lovers and starts telling them what Candy told her about her and their family as well as what was the reason why her grandmother and her parents had to leave so suddenly.

“So your mother will have this Bobbie Sue look at the past of my family and see where it starts to intertwine but it seems that we are bound to be lovers” Marcella grins while she looks at the two hot blondes who both chuckle when Jenny tells her that she knows this woman as part of her book club and is a good researcher if she is not distracted by her own desires. This last part is told so vaguely that it raises an eyebrow form the redhead which makes the two of them look at one another not sure if they should tell her or not.

“Bobbie Sue is addicted to black dick like most of the book club my mom is part of thanks to my mother here since we both are as well but I think you guessed or may have guessed as much from my friends turning up and those who would have helped with the move. We wanted to tell you this but we felt we should keep this from you until you got accustomed to Coxville since we did have some predecessors of yours that left or resigned rather quickly and we did not want you to leave” Kitty explains and feels nervous for the first time in her life because she really cared for the redhead in the short time that they got to know her.

“Which is why we have been rather careful, though at first since we had no time to find another intern because Friday was really the final day that Ivana should be working but then we got to know you after we had seen you and we just wanted to keep you here as selfish as that may sound though it felt bad having to feel like we were covering something up like this” Jenny says and they both look at the redhead for her reaction who seem to take it all in.

“Honestly I can’t see why you have been trying to hide this and doing a bad job at it since I had a feeling like this from the day I opened that door to those black boys when they offered me Kitty’s spot if she was too busy as well as all the men that came to help me for the move were black to like Kitty just said. Jenny talked about sharing dick with me just like Stacy did last night” Marcella chuckles “besides I am from the North and interracial relationships are pretty normal there as well as various kind of sexual identities so I don’t see the difficulty in that in case you had not figured it out yet as well as that I have grown rather fond of you two even if it has been three or four days since I first met you two”

“So I will stay here for my internship and will see how things go and develop from there” Marcella tells the two women who seem to feel relieved because they feared not to only scare their lover away but as well as the last nurse they were able to get for their school before Ivana had to go on maternity leave but more than that, they have grown fond of her as well as she has for them which makes them rather happy.

“Yeah I guess there were some hints as well as some lack real subtlety or at least now that you mentioned it, I guess we subconsciously gave hints which you had picked up on but I am still glad it is out in the open before you hard to find it out the hard way” Jenny giggles and winks and Kitty chuckles before she speaks to her lover.

“Some advice then because I think the black guys here are different than those you have met because they act more like animals here when they get a hand on you” Kitty says and Jenny tells Marcella that they love to fuck you raw and love knocking women up but do not expect them to be there for the baby if they knock a girl up. “Don’t expect love from them, to them you are a nice pussy to fuck and fuck they will, just thinking about it turns me on again” Jenny grins “if you don’t want to keep the baby and raise them then there is the adoption agency who will take care of the rest but trust me when I say the sex is incredible”

“Mhm once they stretch your pussy, you won’t be able to be satisfied by a white cock again so be aware of that if you give into temptation” Kitty winks and giggles and Jenny giggles as well before they start to tell about their sexual escapades which seems to make their guest curious who listens attentively but they could tell that she is interested in the same experience as well and that makes them happy as they continue their tales about their BBC sexual exploits without giving names of the men they have been with nor the amount.

When they finish it is early in the evening and they could see that Marcella got turned on from what they told her. “I am sure you’ll get your first BBC experience soon because I heard there is a lot of interest in pounding your pussy and get you hooked on them” Kitty chuckles and Jenny confirms this. “I am sure the three of us will share plenty of that once you got your taste of it and grow addicted to it though when you got a baby bump it will only be blowjobs because they might be bulls, they don’t want to hurt a calve” Jenny say and the three of them laugh with the mood being better with everything out in the open.

They have dinner and then followed by sex between the women which lasts for a few hours and by eleven o’clock in the evening they all fall asleep right after Marcella thinks “now I understand why all those strap-ons and dildos are black”

“Damn it, they have grown two sizes again” Marcella says out loud and throws her useless bra in the corner while checking her bigger butt in the mirror and the two blondes giggle while they look at the redhead’s dismay. “If this keeps up, you’ll be as big as mama” Kitty giggles while she fondles those growing breasts “I’m sure the boys will love that” she says teasingly and winks. “Better get dressed hun, we have to head to work soon and I have a feeling the three of us will leave a lasting impressions” Jenny giggles while her daughter and lover quickly dress up.

To say they make an impression would be an understatement, the three busty women coming gets all sorts of reactions. Especially when they notice the nurse’s new shapes gets a few whistles from both boys and girls which makes the three of them giggle while they enter the school holding hands like a couple until Kitty has to go to her class but not before French kissing Marcella and giving her butt a few squeezes which the nurse returns eagerly.

Jenny and Marcella get to the teacher’s lounge where coach Black looks like he is having a seizure but soon a grin crosses his lips. “Looks like things have gone well during the weekend” and he then looks at Marcella’s improved body “very well indeed” he says while he feels his huge black shaft strain in his pants. “You have to meet with Principal Long so you better head towards his office and wait for him to call you” Jenny says and kisses her softly on the lips and gives that thick butt a spank when the redhead left.

“Damn, she got bigger, how is that possible? Not complaining though, maybe I should just have you two for myself at some point” coach Black grins and Jenny giggles. “I’m sure that can be arranged, Kitty and I have talked this over and I have a feeling she is open to it after how she responded when we told about our exploits” Jenny says which gets an approving nod from the man. “I did see your live show last Friday and it was so hot, I came several times. Just imagine the mess I had to clean up because of you three” he smirks while Jenny giggles when the school bell rings and they had to go teach and train.

Meanwhile Marcella sits in the chair near the principal’s office where she waits for him to call her while she tries to chat a little with his secretary but she is not one for talk on a Monday morning it would seem when she got called into the office.

“You look different Miss Highthorn, looks like you have grown in certain areas” Willie nods approvingly while he gestures her to sit down. “So how do you like Coxville so far?” the principal asks while he takes a seat behind his desk and he looks at the new nurse who looks so similar to his childhood crush. “I like it so far, I learned a lot about my family who are from this town and learned some things about my grandmother whom you seem to know. I learned why my grandmother had to leave as well find out that her last name was Dixon” she tells the principal who listens attentively.

“Hmm like the maid huh” he thinks while he rubs his chin with a smile when he notices that her chest has grown significantly “guess it might have something to do with her ancestry catching up with her” he grins while he talks to her when he gets up and sits on his desk in front of her and spread his legs to show his thick bulge which does not go unnoticed to the nurse who fails at looking the other way, not after all the stories Jenny and Kitty told her.

“Looks like you’ve grown a little” he says with a grin before he speaks “you know that as a kid attending this same school I had a huge crush on your grandmother and was sad that I did not get a chance with her, she was a hot woman and you look a lot like her. I want to make that childhood dream come true and especially after I saw you on the internet with coach Jenny and Kitty” The old black man grins when he pulls her black cock out which makes the woman gasp and gawk at the large black meat.

“I know you want it, your body was made and is being made to serve black dick” he grins underneath his white moustache while he swings his meat close to her face so that she could get a good smell of black meat musk.”Mmm I am going to make my childhood dream come true and start to train you into becoming a black cock addicted fuck slut, now start licking and sucking my dick whore!” he orders which makes her gulp at first but she starts to lick it up and down, her hands fondling those large orbs.

“Now that’s a good slut! Look at how hard you’re making me! Mmm going to ram all eighteen inches inside you once it’s hard!” Willie moans happily before he begins to press the head inside Marcella’s mouth, it stretches her mouth and throat while her forces more inside much to the delight of the principal “mmm yes mmm take it all aaah fuck yes get it all moist so I can fuck that sweet cunt aaah! Been saving up all weekend so you’re going to get a nice big load of black seed” he grins while he grabs her head and starts to fuck her throat.

Willie Long grabs his phone and tells his secretary that he does not want to be disturbed while he is teaching Marcella the ropes. “Yes, you look good with a black cock in your mouth and I can tell that you love it! You better be ready for a life serving black cocks when I have you trained your body to love them and can’t live without them like the other two blonde sluts you’re living with aaah it was such a good idea to have you stay with them” he growls in heat until her pulls out of her mouth and shows how large he had grown inside her.

“Get naked, nurse Dixon” he orders her while he took his own clothes off. Marcella gulps and gets up “yes sir” she says and starts to undress with the taste of his pole still lingering in her mouth. “So far Jenny and Kitty were right about the taste of it and fuck, he’s twelve inches bigger than my husband is and I feel so turned on” Marcella thinks while her thirty four double FF breasts pop free from her tight blouse and her thick ass comes out of her skirt.

“Oh yes I see plenty of black cock for you in the future, nurse Dixon” he grins calling Marcella by her grandmother’s last name part to fulfill his fantasy and part of her getting used to the name in the hopes she will make use of the old law and change it permanently while he rests on his desk on his back with his dick rock hard. 

“Now get on this black dick with your white cunt and ride it, I’m going to shape that cunt of yours that you can only be satisfied by black dick” principal Long orders and could see that the nurse is ready for it while he admires her sexy body and those tattoos on it. “Mmm maybe a Queen of Spades tattoo should be on that body eventually” he thinks to himself while he watches Marcella climb on the desk and aims her pussy at his long pole.

“Don’t be shy, you know you want it” Willie says and then thrusts upwards ramming the tip in her cunt which makes her gasp while he growls in pleasure “mmm so tight! Going to enjoy molding it!” Marcella moans while she starts to take more inside and feeling it stir inside her when she hears his words; it makes her shiver in pleasure now aware that she wants this as much as he does. “Yes principal Willie” the nurse moans when he suddenly grabs her hips and forces the rest all the inside.

He could feel her tense up but he would not let her get used to it and starts thrusting his dick inside her until she starts to move on her own. “Oooh fuck mm yes so much better than my husband aah feels better than I imagines after their stories aah so deep” Marcella moans while she starts moan and move her hips furious, she feels her body going in heat much to the delight of the black man who could feel her tightening up.

“Ooh yes I am cumming aah fuck never had a dick this good aaah!” Marcella moans in scream unable to help herself while she starts to cum hard on that thick pole which starts to throb and leak inside the woman but the principal was not yet ready to cum yet but he is getting closer. “Mmm such a gushing white whore you are mmm I am going to cum soon aaah I’m almost there, nurse Dixon! I am going to make you change your last name aaah but aah so close to cumming!” he shouts out in pleasure and could see the nurse getting closer to her orgasm.

“Oooh yes mmm going to cum again aaah! Aaah what an amazing cock aah fuck I can see the addiction!” Marcella moans and when she is about to pull out to make him cum outside, he flips her on her back and starts thrusting and pounding her womanhood. “Oh no you’re not going to pull it out! I am going to fill your womb with every drop of my black seed! Oooh just like I wanted to do to your grandmother aaah be ready for a big load nurse Dixon!” Willie moans while his eighteen inch cock starts to spew his seed into her womb.

“Oooooh so much cum” Marcella moans and she shivers in pleasure on his shaft while he keeps dumping more semen inside her. “Mmmm even better than I imagined, I am going to fuck this sweet pussy more but I can see on your face that you want it more like a good BBC addicted slut and we’re not done yet” he grins when he pulls out and bends Marcella over the desk. He grinds his long sausage between her buns before he rams it inside in one go and makes sure all her holes are well trained for black cocks.

Two hours later and Marcella is on her knees while she happily licks the principal’s dick clean while he looks down happily with his balls completely drained after he had saved up during the weekend. “Mmmm yes you will do nicely my little slut, if you sign here then I will officially change your last name from Highthorn to Dixon” he tells her and shows her a formal paper which she reads through before signing it.

“All clean, principal Long” Marcella grins and is told she can get dressed now. “You can go to your office now and take care of our students, you are a welcome addition to Coxville High” he smiles before dismissing her while she weakly walks out of his office.

“So how was she?” coach Black asks the principal with a smile and the old man chuckles. “Amazing, she is just as good as Jenny and Kitty and this was only her first black cock” the old man grins and the coach smiles. “The first of many” he says and Willie grins and nods before he calls his secretary in. “Will you take care of this, my dear? Please with the utmost urgency” he orders her and the old woman nods as she takes the form. “I will deliver this to city hall immediately” the old crone says and leaves the office when she is dismissed.

“What was that about?” Black asks and Long explains that it is the form that changes Marcella’s last name to Dixon which was the last name of her grandmother. “Dixon? Now that is a name I have not heard in a long time” he says with a grin before asking “do you think you knocked her up?” The principal shrugs “you can never tell in advance until you see the baby bump” he grins “but she can do with it what she wants if it is a girl but if it is a boy than I will take care of it since I need an heir to keep things as they are” to which the coach nods before he leaves the office to start the next gym class.

“Yes things will be even more interesting now, welcome to Coxville Marcella Dixon where more pleasure awaits you” Willie grins while his long pole starts come alive again “mmm not as drained as I thought but she will be a good white slut for black cocks, I am sure of that”

To be continued


End file.
